Takkun
Takkun is the first born son of Kiara and Kovo, made up by Sabara Winner as part of the TLK3 Series, which is a set of fictional stories based off the Lion King storyline. ''Personality'' Takkun is very different from the other lions of his family. While both Simba and Kiara were very brazen and outspoken as cubs, Takkun is very cautious and rather submissive. He has a kind heart and a very gentle spirit, and loves to make others happy. He often sees the world through rose colored glasses, and is very easily wounded by harsh words and criticism. There are a few causes for this, perhaps the over protective nature of his grandfather, and the arguments that would no doubt ensue from his mother trying to protest her father. Or he could have a different reaction due to his personality, to the over active living conditions in his pride. His boistrous parents and guardians (Timmon and Pumbaa) could have more scared him than made him happy. In any case, he is a very sweet and kind lion, who only strives to make those he cares about happy. ''Coloration'' Takkun was color designed with genetics in mind. Kiara would obviously carry the more darker genes in her (from Scar and possibly Uru), as well as lighter genes from Simba and Mufasa. Kovu would have no doubt been mostly a dark lion from Zira and probably whomever she bred with considering how dark Kovu was. I dont think Zira was a dark lion like Scar, but perhaps darkened by whomever is in her lineage. IN any case, there is too much dark in there for Takkun to be a golden cub, so he has darker coloration (Reddish brown). His mane is brown...honestly because I liked the color combination. His eyes were at first going to be green, but once I realized that there is far more brown and since that is a dominant color, his eyes became amber. ''The Lion King III: The Three Kings'' Takkun does very little in the beginning of this series but live. He is shown to have a very normal cub life, living very happily and learning about being a king from his father and Grandfather, untill the arrival of Reufamba, the son of Simba and Kilulo (a white lioness who he met and had relations with while staying with Timmon and Pumbaa. See TLK3 Series ). Reufamba came with news that Simba's first love, Kilulo had died, and though Simba appologized, it was not enough. Nala left Simba because of this for an undetermined ammount of time, and for the first time ever, Takkun felt anger at someone for tearing apart his family. He even went as far as thinking about revenge and driving Reufamba out of his home. Of course, he was far too young to do anything about it. Next, Baridi, Erevu, and Seriai showed up and blamed Simba for the death of their father and demanded his home. Takkun suddenly became very scared because his world was being flipped upside down. Unsure what to do or how to react, Takkun mostly hid himself because he did not want to get caught up in the controversy. His father however, Kovu, told him that this was not something he could hide from. This was his future and he had to fight for it. There is no end to this series. ''The Lion King III: Myth of the Liger'' This series depicts Takkun as being slightly more adventerous. The fact that he wandered far enough from Pride Rock to actually find Zuri is proof enough of that. He and Zuri the tiger cub, develope a close friendship and feelings towards eachother, and it even goes far enough to suggest that they have a crush on one another. Of course, Takkun does not know about Tigers and the like, and just considers Zuri to be a lion with stripes like a zebra, even asking when they first met if her mother was a zebra (to which he was given a smack on the head). For the first few days of their friendship, Takkun mentions Zuri to his parents as another cub he met, assuming that she is a lion, and while Simba and the rest of the pride worry it will cause tension between prides, they decide to wait it out and see since there are not too many cubs for Takkun to play with. Finally, Takkun reveals Zuri to his family, after telling them he had a crush on her. At first the pride is naturally surprised, having never seen a striped lion before. Zuri reveals that she is actually a tiger, which is decided upon by the females that it is just another type of lion. Looking so similar in size and stature, they assume nothing else. Both Nala and Kiara approve of the relationship so long as Zuri's pride is fine with it. Of course Zuri reveals that she does not have a pride, just her and her mother, which is a bit of a shock to the lions, but they are interested in hearing about her life. The one who is not so interested, is Simba, who comes to the conclusion that this tiger is far too strange and too foreign to truely be trusted, and tries to send her away. Zuri tries to plea her case to Simba, even telling him of her great great grandfather who'se family used to walk with lions many years ago. Simba will have none of it, and drives her away, much to Takkun's dismay. The even lands Simba in the 'dog-house' with his mate and daughter, who found no harm in Takkun (who is now moping somewhere) having a friend in Zuri. Eventually the cold shoulders and accusing glares, even from Timon and Pumbaa, drive Simba to seek out the Tigers. He has a difficult time of it, since the tigers roam freely and do not have any established prides, but eventually with the help of Zazu and others, he locates Zuri and her mother. Simba appologizes to her, and happy that he came, Zuri brings him to meet her great great grandfather, and older Tiger, greying with age but still holding much fire in his golden eyes. He speaks at length with Simba, talking of olden days and eventually revealing to him that he too has lion blood in him, his father was a Liger (which is realistically impossible since tigons and ligers are born steril) who had tried to unite the big cats togeather. Their different living habbits kept them seperate, but he never forgot about the lessons from it. Simba, moved with the old tiger's stories and the fact that he reminded him so much of his father Mufasa, agrees to let Takkun and Zuri be friends. Weather or not they end up togeather is yet to be determined.